Ash (Planet of the Apes)
Ash was an evolved chimpanzee who appeared in Dawn of the Planet of the Apes. Ash was also the son of Rocket and Tinker, he was a member of the Ape Council, as well as a soldier of the Ape Army. Biography Early Life Born sometime within the ten year gap between Rise and Dawn, Ash was born as the son of Rocket and Tinker. Having grown up with Blue Eyes, Caesar's eldest son, Ash thought of Caesar and Cornelia as his uncle and aunt and Blue Eyes as his cousin and the two would become best friends being seen together often for many years. Ash in his adolescent years would become a soldier of the Ape Army and later join his father and friend as a member of the Ape Council. Dawn of the Planet of the Apes During their fishing trip, Ash begins to tease Blue Eyes and playfully shoves him prompting the young prince to push him back in return. On the way home, Ash brags that he could have taken down the bear without injury, boasting that the bear wouldn't have gotten him because he's too quick. Blue Eyes takes his friend's teasing in stride and tells him to shut up. However, their teasing comes to a halt when they stumble across a human called Carver in the forest. Blue Eyes snarls and Ash steps up to protect Blue Eyes when Carver accidentally shoots Ash. Caesar and Rocket arrive on the scene with a panicked Rocket rushing to his injured son's side. Later, Ash is present at Caesar's council meeting and argues with Blue Eyes and Koba, saying that his shooting was a freak accident but this is put aside by Caesar who has his own decision. He would join his people in marching in the streets of the city where Caesar threatened. Later on, Ash is seen at the Ape Village where he is shown participating in the celebration of power being restored to San Francisco. But he is forced out of his home when the village goes up in flames after Caesar had been shot by Koba, who takes the mantle of Alpha for himself and has them to attack the human shelter. Ash then accompanies Blue Eyes into battle with Koba and the army where they would put the city into utter chaos and force the humans into hiding. Blue Eyes stops Ash in his tracks before they enter the city and they both look in horror at the desolation and despair of war. Later, Ash is with the apes who have attack a building and have forced the humans to run into. It is here where he corners a defenseless man. Koba hands Ash a lamp post and goads Ash into killing the human, but Ash refuses, citing Caesar's teachings to Koba: "Caesar would not want this". With that he throws the post to the ground in defiance of Koba's madness and begins to mourn for Caesar. Koba puts his arm on Ash's shoulder and while seemingly comforting him over his mourns for Caesar, Koba angrily grabs Ash by the neck and drags him up the stairs. The other apes follow to see what Koba intended to do. Koba then throws the screaming Ash high from the building's balcony and Ash falls to his death. Koba then informs Blue Eyes and the other terrified apes that they shall follow his command from then on, and end their loyalty to Caesar. Category:Planet of the Apes Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Deceased Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Animals Category:Merciful Category:Victims